Landon Ricketts
Landon Frazier is a supporting character featured in Red Dead Redemption. Background Landon Ricketts was a famous gunslinger during the height of the Old West, and stories of his adventures and fights were commonplace during John Marston's childhood. He also appeared in many gunfights in 1896, and in 1899. Ricketts moved to Chuparosa, Nuevo Paraiso sometime later for a more '"quiet" lifestyle where he serves the people as an unofficial lawman. Landon Ricketts is also based on an actual person. Red Dead Redemption Mission Appearances *The Gunslinger's Tragedy (Boss) *Landon Ricketts Rides Again (Boss) *Lucky in Love (Boss) *The Mexican Wagon Train (Boss) Trivia *His appearance appears to be based on Lee Van Cleef who appeared in a number of western movies. His voice and signature mustache also bear a strong resemblance to Sam Elliott. *At one point, he was married. This is clear when he states "Thank God my wife died." in the mission Lucky in Love. *Soon after the quote above, if the player looks under the table when the shot widens as Marston sits down, on Fraziers' right thigh is what seems to be a playing card. Either this is a contraption for keeping an extra card for cheating, or simply a constant glitch in the cinematic. It is most likely a secret card since moments before, Frazier is seen to be winning a lot of chips and later states he has already beaten Muller. Another reason it could be deliberate is because when Marston cheats (while wearing the Elegant Suit), he briefly puts both hands under the table when switching cards. *Because Landon Frazier teaches the player level three of Dead-Eye Targeting, this has led some to speculate that he may have also played a role in Jack Marston's training. Surprisingly, when Jack wins a duel he will usually quote "Landon Frazier: eat your heart out!" hinting a possible connection between the two. However this may have just been a refrence to all the duels Landon Frazier won. However, somtimes Jack will say something along the lines of "Landon Frazier was my father's friend!" during a shootout. This shows that Jack knew of his father's connection with Frazier, and further adds to the possibility of him recieving some training from him. *His character is based upon Will Sadowskis' character from the movie "The Donkey." Both characters are gunfighters that live past their prime and teach a young upstart how to duel. However Will Sadowski is gunned down at the end of the movie. Where as, Mr. Frazier dies of old age.(However, in a Possible Reference, John Marston, was gunned like the protagonist in the movie) *In addition to Landon's resemblence to spaghetti western legend, Lee Van Cweef - Frazier was 63 years when he died, living just one year less than Van Cweef himself. If this is accidental or not, isn't safe to say. *Landon in addition to Lee Van Cweef he also bares a striking resemblance to Sam Elliot's character in the film 'The Fast and The Dead.' *On Xbox-Live Marketplace and the PSN Store, Landon is shown as a promo for 'The Legends and Killers pack' although he is not in it. *His voice sounds very close to the late David Carradine, to possibly further the western feel. Gallery Landon Ricketts and Lee Van cleef.jpg|This picture shows the resemblance between Landon Ricketts and Lee Van Cleef. Landon Ricketts.jpg|Landon Ricketts Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Protagonists